universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Chun-Li
Entrance Enter the Fighter Chun-Li spins upside down on one hand, lands and performs a Palm Fist Bow and says "You ready for this?". Special Attacks Netrual B - Kikoken Chun-Li shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes small damage and knockback. The Kikoken will not always reach across the entire screen, fizzling out after a certain distance. The distance it travels and its speed are determined by the damage Chun-Li has the lower, the less damage this attack does. The EX Special version inflicts more damage and hits twice. Side B - Spinning Bird Kick This is one of Chun-Li's signature moves. Chun-Li will jump up, feet first in the air, and do a split. She will then twirl her upside down body and attack with her legs like helicopter blades. This attack deals rapid damage as Chun-Li moves forward a bit through the air. The EX version makes Chun-Li stay still and does more damage. Up B - Tenshou Kyaku Chun-Li launches a series of spinning air kicks in succession, the height of the attack will depend on how long the button is held before release, blue energy will swirl into Chun-Li, when at max charge, a blue ball of light will rest on her chest. The release to send her spinning into the air leaving a blue trail of shadow images. The EX version lets Chun-Li rise even higher without charging. It is effective as an anti-air attack and can also be used for combos and juggles. Down B - Hazanshu Chun-Li somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the floor as she lands, can also be used in the air. This move is best used as a counter for projectiles when throw at mid to close range. However, it is extremely vulnerable to air attacks and invincible counters, and so should not be used too predictably. The EX version does more damage and causes knockdown. Final Smash 1 - Hoyoko Sen Chun-Li takes a large step forward and delivers the Hyakuretsukyaku, then takes another step forward and delivers another Hyakuretsukyaku with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Tenkukyaku, which knocks the opponent into the air. Final Smash 2 - Kikosho Chun-Li slam both palms at her opponent from a reared-back position, and it appears as a somewhat-smaller ki ball added with a horizontal rippling effect (that also follows the wind-tunnel effect) making up most of its range. Any opponent caught in the blast will receive racking damage similar to being caught in the radius of a Smart Bomb, when her energy is spent a final blast of energy sends opponents flying and Chun-Li to her knees momentarily exhausted by the effort it took to use the attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "Sorry" Leans forward and waves one hand. This does a pin prick of damage if close to an opponent Sd: Yawns, then cracks her neck slightly Dn: "You might as well come quietly." Points forward with a stern look. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Laughs and jumps for joy before flashing a "V" sign while saying "I did it!". Victory 2: Folds her arms and bows Victory 3: "I am the strongest woman in the world." Bend her arms downward while facing the side, then faces the screen Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Chun-Li (チュンリー) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female playable character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, (as well as one of the youngest fighters to appear in Street Fighter II) and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she was by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Leg, commonly known as the Lightning Kick), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Chun-Li slaps, punch, and then performs the Lightning Kick, this has infinite combo. 1% *Dash Attack - Chun-Li does a flip kick. 11% Tilts *Side - Chun-Li does a strong,left-handed punch. 10% *Up - Chun-Li raises her leg upward, then swings down ward. *Down - Chun-Li spins around on the ground. 9% Smashes *Side - Chun-Li performs a strong and fast kick. Uncharged 12%, Fully Charged 18% *Up - Chun-Li performs a strong fast, jab-like kick upward. *Down - Chun-Li holds herself up with one hand and performs a jab-like kick. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Aerials *N-Air - Chun-Li kicks in front of herself in the air. *F-Air - Chun-Li does the lightning kick in the air. *B-Air - Chun-Li does a jab like kick behind herself in the air. *U-Air - Chun-Li rapidly kicks upwards. *D-Air - Chun-Li kicks below herself. If it hits an enemy, Chun-Li will bounce upward a little. Grab, Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pumme l- Knees her opponent in the chest. 2% *Forward - Chun-Li kicks the enemy away. 9% *Back - Chun-Li kicks the enemy behind. 9% *Up - Chun-Li throws the enemy upwards and gives a flip kick. 8% *Down - Chun-Li puts the enemy on lying on the ground and hits them with her arm. 8% Other *Ledge attack: Chun-Li gets up from the ledge in a kneeling position, then punches forward. *100% Ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Street Fighter Icon Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Chun-Li's buns and hair. Exclusive stickers Chun-Li's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with her and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with her. Trophy Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec *Mei-Ling: Hey Snake. *Snake: Hm? *Mei-Ling: They say that "justice naturally inhibits men's hearts", but as you can see, that's common with women as well. *Snake: Yeah, I can see that. *Mei-Ling: Chun-Li in particular is an Interpol agent living in her father's footsteps, putting her determination into bringing in criminals. *Snake. Uh-huh. *Mei-Ling: I'll admit there's a personal stake in it since the leader of Shadoloo killed her father, but she always puts her conviction before her personal feelings. I can't help but admire that. *Snake: Yeah. *Mei-Ling: Snake are you even listening? *Snake: ...What? *Mei-Ling. Snake...you're staring at her thighs aren't you? *Snake: ... I can't help it. They're huge. *Mei-Ling: Oh, Snake. Just keep in mind who you're up against. Otherwise, those legs will leave you on the receiving end. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Blue: Default *Red: SFII Alt *Green *Grey: SFII Alt *Orange: Crusade Alt *Black: Street Fighter III Alt *Light Black: Shadow Lady *Alpha Chun-Li (Alternate Costume) Trivia *Chun-Li was the fourth and first Female Street Fighter character to be appeared in Lawl. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Chinese Category:Chi Powers Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Sexy Characters Category:Super Lawl Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Busty Lady Category:People TheBrideKing has crush on Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Category:X-Men vs Street Fighter Category:Project X Zone Category:King of Fighters 20XX Category:King of Fighters 20X2 Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Namco X Capcom Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Dat Ass Category:Boobies Category:Lawler-RPG Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Mugen Category:Fanservice Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:DBX Category:Blue Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade